Fluffy Foxy
by yukimarui
Summary: Yamanbagiri menyukai sesuatu yang lembut./ SHO-AI


Yamanbagiri menyukai sesuatu yang lembut./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

Kogitsunemaru x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Sho-ai/?/, TYPO /ini pasti/, cemilan koginba/?/, fluffy kogi /aww/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri menyukai sesuatu yang lembut. Pandangan matanya secara tak sadar akan bergerak mengikuti kemana helaian indah itu bergerak terkena angin. Jari-jari tangannya mengepal dengan erat, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh barang sejengkal dari benda lembut itu.

'Aku ingin menyentuhnya,'

Dan pikiran bawah sadarnya selalu melontarkan pernyataan itu. Membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak di luar kendali ketika dia melewati sosok itu.

"Yamanbagiri,"

Sebuah tangan menggapai tangannya yang terayun bebas di pertengahan jalan. Menghentikan langkahnya. Yamanbagiri lalu menatap sosok yang kini duduk di _engawa_ rumah dari balik tudung lusuhnya.

"Kogitsunemaru," balasnya, sepenuhnya mengalihkan atensinya pada _touken danshi_ yang duduk sendirian, 'Tumben sekali,' batinnya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku duduk sebentar saja?"

Pertanyaan dari sosok _tachi_ bersurai putih panjang itu membuat Yamanbagiri terkejut, namun tentu saja dia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Jangan!

Jangan menerimanya!

"A-aku..." Yamanbagiri terbata.

"Maukah?"

Pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan, dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di bibir Kogitsunemaru, membuat sudut matanya menyipit karena senyum itu terlihat begitu tulus.

Yamanbagiri menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya yang bebas menarik tudungnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sementara dia membiarkan tangannya yang lain berada di genggaman Kogitsunemaru.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari tiruan sepertiku,"

Itu lebih mirip pernyataan.

" _Ii yo_ —kapan lagi kita bisa melihat bunga sakura bersama-sama," suara ringan milik Kogitsunemaru mengalun. Perlahan tangannya membimbing Yamanbagiri untuk duduk di _engawa_ , tepat di sebelah kirinya, dengan teh dan kudapan yang memisahkan mereka.

Yamanbagiri baru menyadarinya, "Apakah kau menunggu Mikazuki?" tanyanya.

Kogitsunemaru, yang saat itu menatap guguran bunga sakura di depannya mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "Tidak sama sekali," jawabnya.

Yamanbagiri mengangkat alisnya, 'Tumben sekali,'

Kogitsunemaru lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yamanbagiri, "Ah, melihat bunga sakura memang lebih enak ditemani dengan minum teh," katanya. Tangannya dengan telaten menuang teh di dalam salah satu cangkir yang ada di atas nampan.

Mata Yamanbagiri mengawasi pergerakan tangan Kogitsunemaru. Walaupun _tachi_ itu berkata bahwa dia merupakan rubah yang notabene hewan liar, dari gerakan tangannya yang menuang teh, Yamanbagiri bisa melihat keanggunan di baliknya.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya tiruan. Sama sekali tak ada yang bisa diharapkan darinya.

" _Saa_ , Yamanbagiri...minumlah,"

Eh?

Yamanbagiri mengangkat pandangannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kapan dia menundukkan wajahnya. Pandangan matanya lalu bersirobok dengan sepasang merah yang menatapnya—

Apakah itu kekaguman?

"...a—a..." Yamanbagiri tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Tangannya lalu terulur, menerima cangkir teh yang diangsurkan oleh Kogitsunemaru dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyi rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya.

"... _arigatou_..." bisiknya kemudian, membawa cangkir berisi teh itu ke depan dadanya. Menatap cairan teh yang beriak di dalam cangkir. Tangannya lalu mengangkat cangkir itu ke depan bibirnya, menyesap cairan hangat di dalamnya.

" _Haa_..." lalu kelegaan memenuhi hatinya.

"Bagaimana?"

Suara yang berasal dari sebelah kanannya itu membuat Yamanbagiri berjengit. Dia tersadar jika dia tidak sedang sendirian. Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kogitsunemaru yang menunggu jawabannya.

"A—itu...begitulah," jawab Yamanbagiri sekenanya.

" _Hmm_ ,"

Gumaman pelan sebagai tanda bahwa Kogitsunemaru menerima jawaban tak jelas dari Yamanbagiri. Menerimanya untuk sekarang.

Yamanbagiri menelan ludah gugup. Merasa tidak enak dengan _tachi_ yang mau repot-repot mengajaknya untuk melihat bunga sakura itu.

Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu!

Apapun!

"Kogitsunemaru—"

Perkataan Yamanbagiri terhenti total. Perhatiannya lebih terfokus pada helaian putih yang menjuntai di depan matanya. Bagaimana surai putih itu jatuh terurai di punggung Kogitsunemaru. Lalu helaian lain yang berada di sela jemari tachi yang sedang menyisirnya dengan perlahan. Maupun anak rambut nakal yang ada di atas kepalanya—yang seakan tak mau diatur bahkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

Yamanbagiri menelan ludah. Kali ini karena antisipasi.

"Yamanbagiri?"

Tersentak, Yamanbagiri mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Genggaman tangannya pada cangkir teh yang dibawanya mengerat.

Tawa yang tertahan meluncur, sebelum tangan Kogitsunemaru menggapai dengan lembut sepasang tangan Yamanbagiri yang bergetar. Melepaskan cangkir teh itu dari pegangan si _uchigatana_ dan meletakkannya di atas nampan.

Kogitsunemaru lalu menggeser duduknya, dengan sebelumnya memindah nampan teh dan kudapan mereka ke samping kanan tubuhnya. Jauh dari jangkauan mereka berdua.

"Yamanbagiri," suara Kogitsunemaru begitu dekat. Yamanbagiri bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa samping wajahnya yang terlindungi oleh tudungnya.

Kedua tangan Yamanbagiri lalu dipegang dengan lembut. Tangan Kogitsunemaru yang lebih besar melingkupi tangannya. _Tachi_ itu lalu menarik kedua tangannya ke udara.

" _Ii yo,_ Yamanbagiri. Aku tidak keberatan," suara Kogitsunemaru begitu menenangkan. Ketika Yamanbagiri mendongakkan wajahnya, dia bisa melihat sebuah senyum penuh pemujaan di wajah _tachi_ itu.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Dengan Kogitsunemaru yang masih memerlihatkan senyumnya. Postur tubuhnya tenang. Tidak memaksa maupun memerintahkan. _Tachi_ itu menawarkan. Menerima atau tidaknya, itu tergantung pada Yamanbagiri.

Namun ketika sepasang tangan Yamanbagiri terangkat di udara, menuju ke arahnya. Ekspresi Kogitsunemaru berubah lebih cerah dari yang pernah Yamanbagiri lihat selama ini.

Tangan Yamanbagiri menyentuh ujung rambut yang menjuntai di dada Kogitsunemaru. Sebelum naik mengikuti tekstur lembutnya mendekati wajah Kogitsunemaru. Jari-jari milik Yamanbagiri berhenti, ragu.

B-bisakah dia melanjutkannya?

Sampai mana dia harus berhenti?

Kenapa Kogitsunemaru memperbolehkannya menyentuh surai putih kebanggaannya?

Dia hanyalah tiruan!

Ketika raut ragu tergambar di wajah uchigatana itu, Kogitsunemaru bisa maklum. Kedua tangannya lalu membimbing tangan Yamanbagiri. Menarik si pirang untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Setelahnya Kogitsunemaru melingkupi tubuh Yamanbagiri yang lebih kecil dengan dekapan lengannya.

" _Ah_ ," mulut Yamanbagiri terbuka, namun tak satupun kata keluar darinya. Terlalu terkejut.

Helaan nafas panjang, yang terdengar di samping telinganya membuat Yamanbagiri merinding. _Tachi_ itu memeluknya begitu erat.

"K-kogitsune—"

" _Ii yo_ , aku tidak keberatan, Yamanbagiri," kata tachi itu, dari nada suaranya, sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya, "Kau bisa menyentuh rambutku sesukamu,"

"A-apa?" Yamanbagiri bersyukur mereka tidak bertatap muka. Dia pasti akan malu sekali jika Kogitsunemaru melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Apakah dia menyadari kalau Yamanbagiri selalu memperhatikannya?

Sejak kapan?!

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, Yamanbagiri," Kogitsunemaru berkata dengan ringan. Dia benar-benar tidak keberatan jika Yamanbagiri menyentuh rambutnya lebih lama lagi. Lagipula tangan _uchigatana_ itu begitu halus dan sentuhan di helaian rambutnya sangat menenangkan.

Yamanbagiri menelan ludah dengan gugup. Kedua tangannya lalu bergerak untuk melingkari punggung Kogitsunemaru. Menyentuh helaian rambut yang menjuntai di sana.

Lembut sekali. Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada untaian simpul di helaiannya. Surai putih itu lolos begitu saja di jemari Yamanbagiri ketika dia mengangkat tangannya. Bagaikan air.

Bagaikan memeluk selimut lembut yang sebelumnya sudah dijemur di bawah sinar matahari.

" _Oya_ , tega sekali kalian meninggalkan orangtua ini untuk bermesraan sendirian,"

"Mikazuki- _dono_ ,"

"Kogitsunemaru _yo_ ,"

Yamanbagiri membeku di tempatnya berada.

Suara gemerisik pelan dari pakaian terdengar. Sebelum kemudian beban berat bertumpu di punggung Yamanbagiri yang masih membeku bagaikan balok es.

" _Haa_ , memeluk Yamanbagiri setelah pulang dari misi lebih menenangkan dari apapun," sebuah helaan nafas puas dikeluarkan oleh Mikazuki Munechika. Sebelah pipinya mengusak tudung yang menutupi surai pirang kesukaannya.

" _Deshou_ ~"

"Kita harus sering-sering melakukannya,"

" _Maa_ , kalau Yamanbagiri tidak menolak,"

Yamanbagiri masih membeku. Bahkan ketika dua pedang tersebut mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Bibirnya bergetar, berusaha menahan senyum kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak akan menolak—kalau kalian meminta dengan manis tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Truly END. Sumpah. Iya cuma segini /PLAK/

Well...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, saya suka kogi yang fluffy! Hshshshshsh! /mimisan/ entah kenapa ide ini datang pas liat kogi di episode 3 dan manba yang punya papah baru di episode 4 /WEY, APA HUBUNGAN COBA?/ btw, kogi itu chara pertama yang saya suka di touran...sebelum hati nian tertambat di kapal manbaharem, hohoho

Saya gak nyangka kalau kogarasumaru bakal makan korban juga, ngangkat anak misalnya, wkwkwkk...entah kenapa setelah ini saya merasa kalau haremnya Manba kudu sungkem dulu ke papah kogarasu kalau mau PDKT ama Manba /insert kembangnya m*lto/ ?/

Baiklah reader-san, review dan fangirling bersama saya tunggu~

Salam,

ym


End file.
